


Hell Hath No Fury

by MillionDollarTeddyBear



Series: Albion Academy: Merlin & Arthur [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Stupid Boys, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Uther is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillionDollarTeddyBear/pseuds/MillionDollarTeddyBear
Summary: Hell hath no fury as Merlin angrily searching for his clotpole of a boyfriend to smack some sense into him.High school AU: Merlin is searching for his boyfriend to get some answers on why he overheard someone saying that Arthur is planning on breaking up with him[Bonus 2nd chapter]





	1. Hell Hath No Fury

**Author's Note:**

> High School AU with Merlin and Arthur as boyfriends, with a misunderstanding that is sure to leave a legend in Albion Academy 
> 
> Unbeta'd, but I hope you enjoy!

....

Albion Academy, being an illustrious institution of more than three centuries and a half of existence, had multiple stories that passed from one student to another.

There was the one of the Irish girl who was studying there and had been madly in love with her boyfriend until he had ended things with her. She'd died of a broken heart and her spirit vengefully haunted the grounds, roaming around and having a particular love of attacking and spooking couples out canoodling after hours.

And surely after that year, there was going to be the legend of Merlin Emrys who shouted through the halls as he searched for Arthur Pendragon, stomping on his way to smack some hard sense into his boyfriend after hearing some rumors float around the school.

"Arthur!", cried out the dark haired man as he stomped through the grass of the school's parklands, flailing his arms in desperation. He took a deep breath and once more shouted at the top of his lungs, "Arthur Pendragon!", furiously huffing as he walked, jaw set and eyes steely.

Gwen and Will were at his side, exchanging quick, frantic glances as they walked briskly to maintain themselves at his anger-induced speedy pace. Will sent her a particular look and Gwen shrugged, gesticulating in a way that he took to mean _"I don't know either, he's crazy"._

"Merlin, maybe you could tell us why you decided to end our talk on Essie Davis' best performances and are shouting for Arthur?", Gwen gently suggested, arching a brow.

A scoffing sound came from the dark haired Merlin and he waved his arms again, crying out as he shook his head, "Because he's an idiot! An _absolute_ idiot!".

"I say so every single day, mate, but why specifically are you yelling like a banshee?", inquired Will with a small chuckle, receiving a light smack from Gwen.

Merlin just shook his head and continued yelling out for Arthur. He took some occasional pauses in his stomping through the school's grounds to ask some people, his tone frustrated, if they had seen the blond in question. Everyone replied with a negative and it didn't do much to help his agitated state if the loud sighs and continued march were any indications.

Very few people outside of their direct friend group really knew how Merlin and Arthur had gotten together. It was a bit odd, the resident golden boy and star athlete, captain of the football team ("You look positively _idiotic_ running around some stupid ball, Arthur"), and the brainiac brunet and sarcasm-filled student, captain of the debate team ("Of course, you _never_ shut up about anything, probably annoy your opponent until they give up"). The general school populous didn't quite understand how it had come to be but they had come to be very fond of the two, and they had, much to Arthur's smug smile and Merlin's eye roll, become the it-couple of the school.

Merlin himself wasn't too sure how it had happened. They were always bickering and launching biting remarks to one another as they passed each other in the halls and when they had shared classes, and then the sharp-edged comments turned into more playful banter. They'd become friends, Merlin's friends became Arthur's friends and vice versa, and they spent a lot of time together, be it in the group with the others or when Arthur would come to Merlin's room and they'd spend hours there: laughing, teasing one another, watching films or sharing stories. Then they'd gone out to get coffee, to the nearest park, out for lunch, out to the movie theater or whatever "geek festival" (as said by Arthur) that Merlin would insist they attend.

Everyone around them had assumed they were boyfriends and were dating.

Morgana had assumed it after she walked into Arthur's dorm room, only to find them both lying on the bed, evidently having fallen asleep mid-movie as the credits were rolling on the screen of Arthur's MacBook. She had a fond expression on her face at the sight of her brother's arms wrapped tightly around Merlin, holding him close. The dark-haired girl shook her head fondly as she shut the laptop, leaving the two as she shut the door behind her.

Will had supposed they were dating after he had asked Merlin if he wanted to go with him to the cinema on the weekend when they were allowed to go out into the city, and his best mate had blushed an intense pink and shaken his head, declining. "Arthur wants to go out for lunch and we're going to visit the History of Celtic Medicine exhibit", he had explained. When he arrived, looking besotted and blushing, some ten minutes before the weekend curfew he had just assumed that Merlin and Arthur had gone on a date in Camelot and he'd shrugged it off, deeming Merlin's blushing nature was due to enjoying their romantic evening out.

The two had realized that everyone thought that they were dating when Arthur's father had come one weekend to visit and had said he was anxious to meet his son's boyfriend that he heard so much of. It had been his father's comment and then having to tell him that no, they weren't together, that had Arthur thinking about his feelings (something Morgana would snarkily say he rarely did, "you need to have a heart for that") and he had spent much of the following week deep in thought. By the end of the week he had come to a conclusion and formulated a plan with help from his friends (who were all bewildered and exclaimed differed versions of _"wait, so you aren't dating?"_ ).

With a grand presentation involving some five dozen arrangements of white camellias (Merlin's favorite flower since it reminded him of his mother and home in Ealdor) and an honest to God choir that he had flown in from London that was softly singing a Marianne Faithfull tune, Arthur admitted his feelings for Merlin, telling him that he had grown so accustomed to him that he didn't even realize that he had fallen for him. The dark-haired man in question had broken out in tears, smiling wide and accepted the offer of being boyfriends and lept into Arthur's embrace, they had kissed, all their friends had cheered, the entire school looked on, and they had been together ever since.

Merlin had been engaged in an avid conversation with Gwen and Will about Essie Davis (they were talking about Burning Man, and had taken a slight detour to praise Matthew Goode), seated at one of the tables in the courtyard set up some meters from the lake. They were in the shade of a nearby willow tree, animatedly talking about the  brilliant Australian actress when Merlin had overheard something that Gareth and Gaheris, seated on the table to their left, had said.

The two brothers, both with a head of artfully messy titian hair, were on the football team with Arthur. While Merlin wasn't friends with the two, he had interacted with them on some few occasions and the two seemed quite charming and great.

What caused his blood to run cold was hearing one of them say, "Didn't you hear about it? I told you this already, yesterday that's what he said while we were changing after practice", and when Merlin carefully glanced at the corner of his eye he saw it was Gareth, who continued, "Arthur was telling Leon that he's gonna break up with him, isn't that awful?".

He tuned out Will's comments about how he would watch an arthouse movie in which Matthew Goode was introspectively cultivating a flower garden and remembering a deceased lover to listen to the conversation between the two redheads in the other table. "God that's awful, they seem like the type that's going to get married in ten years", sighed out Gaheris.

That's when he'd gotten up and slung his school bag over his shoulder and begun his tirade.

Of course, by now the school was ablaze with the news that Merlin was running around, angrily shouting for his boyfriend, fists balled up and with his very, very confused friends at his side. It seemed that the news had reached Morgana because the Pendragon girl was rushing over to the trio.

"Merlin what in Hell is go-"

"Morgana, good, do you know where your brother is? ", he asked, interrupting her and turning to look at her, jaw set hard.

It looked like she was planning on telling him off for interrupting her mid-sentence but she just waved her hand dismissively. "He's in the student lounge on the second floor of the Constantine building ", she revealed, shrugging her petite shoulders.

Merlin smiled, thanking her as he started walking, this time with a destination in mind. When Morgana joined Will and Gwen in following the alabaster-skinned Merlin and she sent them a confused look, all she received was a confused expression from Will and an _"I don't know what to tell you"_ shrug from Gwen. She wondered what her idiot brother must have done now.

Merlin halted his stomping once he actually enters the school building Morgana had mentioned (it's named for her deceased grandfather and alumnus of Albion), not looking to get chastised or written up. He marched up the stairs in a more calm nature, arriving at the second floor and quite calmly making his way towards the double doors of the student lounge. When he threw them open some heads turned and he entered, surveying the lounge and looking among the groups of his schoolmates that are assembled around tables, benches, and sofas for his boyfriend.

When his eyes land on Arthur, seated at a round table with their friends, working on some project or homework, they all have notebooks, thick books and their laptops out, he lets out a deep breath and starts making his way towards the familiar head of golden hair.

By now basically the entire school had heard of what was going on, that Merlin Emrys was angry as could be and was storming around in search for his boyfriend. The dark-haired man didn't know that a portion of the people in the lounge had arrived some six, five, four minutes earlier upon hearing the news. And if the Literature professor Miss Tregor ( _"Please, call me Catrina"_ ) had waltzed into the lounge after getting a message from Brangaine, the Headmistress' secretary, about what was going on ( _"go and live text me what's going on with the two turtle doves"_ ), well then she was just there to make sure nothing _wild_ happened.

"Arthur Pendragon", Merlin snapped as he neared the table where his boyfriend and their friends were. The fair-haired man's chair was turned away from him, but when he heard his name and he recognized the voice he turned around to look at Merlin, a smile on his face and he opened his mouth, probably to greet him when he saw the grave expression on his boyfriend's face.

He got up, strong and warm hands reaching to hold Merlin's shoulders, a gentle hold, and his brows furrow in concern, "Is everything alright, Merlin?".

"What's going on is that you are apparently going to be _breaking up_ with me", Merlin replied, pulling away from Arthur's touch and crossing his arms in front of his chest, glaring at his boyfriend. If the situation were a different one Merlin might laugh at the comicality in which everyone in seemingly a kilometer and half radius gasps.

Arthur had the damn  _nerve_ to look shocked and Merlin wanted to smack his head. "Babe, what are you talking about? I, I don't know what you mean", he shakook his head, a hand lifting to ruffle his fingers through his hair. Some hairs are left spiked up and pointing in all directions and Merlin had to stop himself from combing through Arthur's hair and easing it down like he always did.

"Merlin, my God, he's not going to break up with you", scoffed Gwen, disbelief apparent on her face as she reached out to place a hand on his shoulder, eyes wide in shock. 

Morgana spoke as well, pointing a finger at Arthur, "You listen, _weasel-faced idio_ t, I swear that if you do what is being said that you were planning on doing that you ought to remember what I told you I was go-"

"Arthur that isn't true, right mate? ", Gwaine interjected, arching a brow at the blond. He prided himself on being the president of the unofficial (but like, _totally_ official) Merthur fan club. Percival, sitting beside him, knew that as his best mate he would have to suffer through his wailing and bemoaning of how love was truly dead if these two broke up.

Will let out a humorless laugh, "Break up? Are you serious, are you fu-"

"You're the one who wanted to break up with _me_ ", blurted out Arthur, staring straight at Merlin, his tone becoming accusatory.

The dark-haired young man lets out an indignant squawk. "I do not- I have never wanted to break up with you, you idiot!", snapped Merlin, flailing his arms and waving his hands around, his gesticulation wild from the rush of the situation.

Arthur sighed and a hand came to rub at his temples before pulling away, "Yes you _do_ , and I just decided that maybe I'd do it first, just to...", his voice drifted off. He gave a small wave of his hands, "just to hit you with that before you could hit me with it", he muttered.

Merlin rubbed at his temples too. "When, precisely, did I say that I no longer wanted to be with you? ", he asked, looking and staring into the sky blue of Arthur's eyes.

"Last week", Arthur replied, swallowing, his Adam's apple bobbing a bit. Merlin tried to think back of the past week and whenever he might have said something that Arthur was now proclaiming motivated him to plan to break things off before Merlin would. He came up with nothing, and so he stared openly at Arthur, sending him that look of _"keep talking"._

His boyfriend (soon-to-be-ex? He wasn't even sure) let out an exasperated sigh. "I heard you talking with Gwen last Saturday", he supplied, shaking his head slightly, the coffee-skinned girl in question blinking in confusion. "I was passing by the empty classroom that we had French in last year and I heard your voice and I stopped", he shook his head again and shrugged, swallowing. Merlin has known his boyfriend long enough that the shrugging and the shaking of his head is Arthur's way of keeping his emotions in line. An attempt of trying to project nonchalance coming from Uther's astounding parenting that had him thinking men displaying raw emotions was weak. 

"You were saying to Gwen that you wanted to end things", Arthur said, and his tone was growing sharper and more callous. He let out a deep sigh, and his eyes shut for a moment, and Merlin knew him, knew hat those are signs he's holding back tears. His hands long to reach forward, grip Arthur close to him, murmur sweet words into his golden hair.

"You said that you were tired of me, that you were sick of having me around every day and you wanted to get rid of me as soon as you c-could", he managed to choke out, his voice getting shaky at the end. 

The stutter at the end has Merlin instantly launching forward. His slender arms come to wrap around Arthur's neck, bringing him closer to his body, wanting to make him feel at ease, calm him. He lets out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding in when Arthur's strong arms wrap around him too, holding him tight, so close, inhaling the smell of Arthur's Italian perfume.

When he pulled away moments later, his hands resting on Arthur's chest he lightly shook his head and before the blond man can reply with anything he speaks. "I was practicing my lines with Gwen for our drama class, you idiot", he explained, and he delivered a slight smack to the other man's head, an exasperated look in his eyes but with a wide smile on his face.

It's quite comical how everyone else in the room seems to also release a deep exhale. Arthur's stunned face had Merlin chuckling a bit and he pulled his school bag forward, unzipping it and looking through the contents before he pulled out a packet of pages stapled together. He handed it to the blond, "Gwen and mine's scene is on page 3. I'm Wilt, Gwen plays Myrtle", he informed.

When Arthur, misty-eyed, flipped to the page that Merlin had mentioned, he breathed out a deep sigh. Shaking his head, a hand reached up to mess with his hair again, "I'm sorry, my God, Merls, I should've brought this up before and...", shrugging bashfully he added, with a shaky chuckle, "I'm sorry that this is such a mess".

Merlin had a soft smile on his face as he gazed up at the tall blon. "My fault too, I think", and when he felt Arthur's hand cupped his cheek he leaned forward, and they meet half-way in a kiss, Arthur's hands at Merlin's waist while the latter has his hands planted on his boyfriend's chest.

The cheers that erupt from around the room are slightly startling and the two pull away, Merlin chuckling a bit. He lets himself be pulled into Arthur's body, close, a wide smile spreading on his face when he reminds himself that it's all alright, they aren't breaking up.

For a moment he thinks that Miss Catrina, who he has just now realized is next to the entrance, casually standing beside a poster for the upcoming school play, is going to come over and reprimand them for the scene just now and their current PDA but the dark haired woman seems engrossed in her cell phone.

Chairs are brought over from a nearby table and they all assemble around the round table together. Arthur wedged a chair beside his own in which Merlin gratefully sat down, and it's all fun conversations, teasing and joking with the friend group laughing and talking from there.

His blue eyes are centered mainly on Arthur, and when the blond man registers he's being stared at he turned to catch Merlin's gaze. Arthur leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, pulling away with a smile and Merlin feels a swell inside, a fluttering feeling within.

Sure, maybe the school would forever remember how a certain dark-haired Merlin quite literally stomped and shouted until he confronted his golden-haired Arthur about their apparent breaking up, and the teachers and students would make comments alluding to it as the years went by, the event becoming legendary.

Merlin just hoped, as he watched Arthur laugh, head thrown back at some crude joke made by Gwaine, that it be remembered how much he loved the other man as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a second little chapter that's about Miss Catrina and her text conversation to Brangaine as she live texts about what's going on with Merthur. 
> 
> I hope you liked reading this work, feel free to leave a comment in regards to your thoughts! :)


	2. Miss Catrina and Brangaine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second little chapter that's about Miss Catrina and her text conversation to Brangaine as she live texts about what's going on with Merthur.

| BONUS SCENE |

 

 _5:45 p.m._ **_Tregor the Terrible_ **

I'm here, beside the entrance but I'm hopeful in my belief that the potted dragon tree is good enough cover

 

 _5:45_ **_Wheat Bra_** _ **n**_

Hopeful in your belief?

 _5:45_ **_Wheat Bran_ **

Calm your Dafydd ap Gwilym, Cat

 _5:46_ **_Wheat Bran_ **

And do as the children say: spill the tea

 

 _5:46_ **_Tregor the Terrible_ **

I appreciate the Dafydd comparison

 _5:46_ **_Tregor the Terrible_ **

HE'S ARRIVED

 _5:46_ **_Tregor the Terrible_ **

Miss Morgana, Will, and dear Gwen are with him

 _5:46_ **_Tregor the Terrible_ **

Or as you would say, the "squad"

 

 _5:47_ **_Wheat Bran_ **

I feel like a proud mother when you use slang

 _5:47_ **_Wheat Bran_ **

WHAT ELSE IS GOING ON

 

 _5:47_ **_Tregor the Terrible_ **

OH MY WILLIAM DUNBAR

 _5:48_ **_Tregor the Terrible_ **

Arthur asked what was wrong and Merlin replied with, and I quote, " What's going on is that you are apparently going to be breaking up with me"

 

 _5:48_ **_Wheat Bran_ **

If those two break up you know what it means right?

 

 _5:48_ **_Tregor the Terrible_ **

That I lost the bet saying that they would stay together even past graduation and get married in ten years and I'll have to pay lousy Kanen 80 pounds

 

 _5:49_ **_Wheat Bran_ **

I was going to say it meant that love is a farce but I mean that too, damn

 

 _5:49_ **_Tregor the Terrible_ **

Everyone seems surprised at this accusation

 _5:49_ **_Tregor the Terrible_ **

Even Arthur, honestly

 _5:50_ **_Tregor the Terrible_ **

OH DEAR WAIT

 _5:50_ **_Tregor the Terrible_ **

Arthur just said that it was Merlin who wanted to break up with him

 

 _5:50_ **_Wheat Bran_ **

OH MY GOD CAT, WHAT THE HELL

 

 _5:50_ **_Tregor the Terrible_ **

My exact sentiments

 _5:51_ **_Tregor the Terrible_ **

I can no longer hear the conversation since they are no longer yelling but Arthur looks quite shaken and sad

 

 _5:51_ **_Wheat Bran_ **

But isn't he the one who was going to break up with Merlin?

 _5:51_ **_Wheat Bran_ **

I am confusion, explain Catrina explain

 

 _5:51_ **_Tregor the Terrible_ **

I'm as confused as you are

 _5:51_ **_Tregor the Terrible_ **

OH WAIT

 _5:52_ **_Tregor the Terrible_ **

THEY'RE HUGGING

 

 _5:52_ **_Wheat Bran_ **

COME THROUGH PLOT TWIST

 

 _5:52_ **_Tregor the Terrible_ **

Merlin is pulling something out of his bag

 _5:53_ **_Tregor the Terrible_ **

It's some papers, some pages and now he's handing them to Arthur

 

 _5:53_ **_Wheat Bran_ **

Maybe it's his wedding vows

 

 _5:53_ **_Tregor the Terrible_ **

They're **seventeen** , Brangaine

 

 _5:54_ **_Wheat Bran_ **

I BELIEVE IN YOUNG LOVE

 

 _5:54_ **_Tregor the Terrible_ **

Your belief seems to be well-rooted because the two appear to have made up

 _5:54_ **_Tregor the Terrible_ **

They're kissing and people are cheering

 

 _5:55_ **_Wheat Bran_ **

Are you cheering as well?

 

 _5:55_ **_Tregor the Terrible_ **

Of course not

 

 _5:55_ **_Wheat Bran_ **

Catrina

 

 _5:56_ **_Tregor the Terrible_ **

Maybe a little, but you'll never know for sure

 _5:56_ **_Tregor the Terrible_ **

They've kissed and made up so it was most likely some kind of misunderstanding between them

 _5:57_ **_Tregor the Terrible_ **

Do you know what this means?

 

 _5:57_ **_Wheat Bran_ **

That you don't have to pay idiot Karen 80 quid

 

 _5:57_ **_Tregor the Terrible_ **

I was going to say that love isn't a farce, but yeah

 _5:57_ **_Tregor the Terrible_ **

My snooping is done here I suppose

 _5:58_ **_Tregor the Terrible_ **

You owe me some banana cake so let's go get some coffee

 

 _5:58_ **_Wheat Bran_ **

See you at Constantine's entrance you terror

 _5:58_ **_Wheat Bran_ **

Love ya

 

 _5:58_ **_Tregor the Terrible_ **

Love ya too

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked reading this work, feel free to leave a comment in regards to your thoughts! :)


End file.
